torarfandomcom-20200213-history
Edana
Vital Information Nicknames High Justicar Gender Female Race Azurin-Zenythri planetouched Age 20 Description Edana was a very special being of human ancestry. She came from a short line of humans touched by Incarnum, a force of pure soul essence, known as Azurins. As pure Azurin, she was born to two Azurin parents. However, she was also extraordinary in that she was planetouched by Arcadia, making her part Zenythri. She appeared as any other human would, albeit with blue skin, hair, and eyes. Her eyes glowed brilliantly, fueled by the Incarnum behind them. She was approximately 5'10 tall, weighing roughly 140lbs, her figure lithe and athletic. She wore her hair a couple of inches below her ears. In the past Edana would cloak herself head to toe in armor to escape questions as to what she was. But as her adventuring career progressed, she became more confident in her identity; so confident she took to wearing psychoactive skins exclusively. Alignment True Lawful Deity Liambic Personality Edana did not speak often, and when she did she was terse, as is the nature of the Azurins. She was obsessed with order, symmetry, and balance. Simply being around chaos threw off her feng shui and brought out compulsions to fix the chaotic or asymmetrical things. Odd numbers and any shape which is not a perfect square, circle, or equilateral triangle made her uncomfortable, as did uncleanliness. Other than these quirks, she strived for perfection in all things. Yet contrasting with this, she was impatient. She hated unfinished tasks, never leaving hers as such, and sometimes finishing others'. Her fear of imperfection kept her clear of any arts or crafts. She was also incapable of telling a lie, in addition to having an uncanny sense for detecting them. Flaws Edana had obsessive compulsive disorder, could not lie, was a perfectionist, and was impatient due to her reduced lifespan. Origins Homeland Perabova, Lados Family Unknown Birthday The 13th of Vigiloc, 2519 Heroes. Background Edana's travels led her south along the west coast of Lados, where she met the first member of her adventuring party. The two worked on local problems with orc and goblin incursions, until the Infestation came and forced the party to flee, where they ended up in Harwynn's Shoal in the duchy of Thessalaine. The party grew by two more members, including Edana's future husband Edric, before they eventually set sail to Amuan, and Edana established the city of Concord, a safe haven for all half-breeds and planetouched such as herself. When Jeryn Greycloud became the new ruler of Concord, Edana sealed her essence inside of a glaive that he now wields. She is an intelligent item, and helps to guide him and future rulers of Concord. Adventuring Information Class Cleric Sub-Class Zealot Prestige Class None Signature Equipment Edana always used a glaive as her weapon, and her use of psychoactive skins also became something of a signature to her. Over time Edana's glaive became an artifact which she sealed her essence inside of. It is known to possess great power against chaos. Adventure Notes Edana's most momentous accomplishment was founding Concord. Category:Retired Adventurers